


An Akuma in The Owl House

by Shattered_Heartless



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Idiots in Love, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shattered_Heartless/pseuds/Shattered_Heartless
Summary: After a fight with a dimension hopping akuma, Ladybug and Chat Noir soon realize that an akuma crossed over into another universe during the battle. Meanwhile, Amity struggles with asking Luz to the Grom.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	An Akuma in The Owl House

**Author's Note:**

> To Mango of the Miraculous Heroes project team. This is just a little taste while i work on figuring out the finer details of the plot.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

**Ladybug**

She ducked behind cover, a piece of debris flying just overhead of her. This akuma was one of the more unpredictable ones: with the ability to create portals leading to alternative dimensions. She and Chat had been chasing them through multiple dimensions. Everytime they seemed to catch up with the akuma, they would just open a new portal and flee once again. They have had to dodge alien warships, zombie invades, angry sorcerers and at one point, a toy robot army. If there was one certain thing about this, it was that she was going to need some serious therapy after the fight. 

Another portal opened, prompting her to jump up and call over to Chat as she rushed towards it. "Chat!"

"I see it!" her partner called back, lunging himself forwards as the portal began to close. He turned in mid air and held his hand, prompting her to grab it. But she was too far and threw her yoyo instead. It quickly wrapped around his wrist, Chat catching through yoyo in his hand. He yanked her forwards, pulling her through the portal with him just in time. 

They landed on an all too familiar courtyard, lying on the ground next to each other. "Thanks, Kitty," she breathed, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Anytime, Bugaboo," Chat panted, sitting up. He frowned in the direction the akuma went. "We didn't break the object, did we?"

"No," Ladybug confirmed, sitting up to see what was confusing him. The akuma victim was a few meters away from them, already changed back into a normal civilian. A white butterfly was floating away, a sign that Hawkmoth released the akuma himself. "Huh, I guess Hawkmoth got bored and decided to call it a day."

"Not like him to just release an akuma like that though," Chat pointed out, scratching his head. "Maybe he's up to something?"

"Guess we'll have to wait and find out whatever he is planning. But for now, let's clean up this mess." She cast the cure, cleaning up the little damage caused by the battle.

After bumping Chat’s fist, she turned to leave when he grabbed her hand. "M'lady, can I ask you something?" 

"Sure, what is it, Chat?" Ladybug asked.

He looked away for a moment, then the words came tumbling out. "My school is doing this masquerade dance and I was wondering if you might want to go with me?" 

Ladybug sighed. She knew that someday he was going to ask her to something like this. "Chat, you know we can't risk learning each other's secret identities. I'm sorry but we can't go together." Before he could say anything to change her mind, she turned and rushed out. She didn't dare look back at his disappointed expression, afraid she might go back if she did.

Neither of them noticed the second akuma sneaking into the portal just before it closed behind them.

  
  


**The Owl House**

Amity walked up to the door clutching a purple note, Hooty chirping a greeting to her as he opened the door for her.. Poking her head inside, she noted that no one else was around. Well, no one else but King, the self proclaimed former king of demons. Amity still wasn’t sure what King really was but that wasn’t her focus at the moment. “Hey, King. Is Luz here?” she asked, glancing around. 

“Not right now. Eda pulled her out on some errand run or something.” He looked at the folded note in her hand curiously. “What’s that there? A love letter?”

“What!?” Amity exclaimed, feeling her cheeks heat up. "This, oh no its not a love note! Nope, definitely not that!" she stammered in a mess as she backed out of the room. Outside, Amity let out a sad sigh and began to walk home. 

Above her, a purple butterfly followed her.


End file.
